


the longest time [podfic]

by riverblujay



Series: analogical human au [podfic] [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'wow find me someone, ADHD Logan Sanders, Dyslexic Roman Sanders, Fluff, Human AU, Logan is a teacher, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, casually slipping in headcanons such as, logan and virgil are so in love my left brain bois, that looks at me the way virgil looks at logan', the one that you see and go, they are That married couple, this is sickeningly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: podfic of "the longest time""Whoa, oh, oh, oh,” he began singing, and Logan couldn’t help but smile and look up. Virgil was smiling gently in between the words. “For the longest time.”He kept singing, and after the second chorus abandoned the instrument and sang a capella so he could pull Logan off of the couch and dance with him, the way they had danced to this song at their wedding years and years ago. This was their song, the song that their first dance had been to, the song that at their wedding Virgil couldn’t help but softly sing the lyrics to while they had their first dance.[or, as described by lab (the Fave): "local teacher fails spectacularly at ignoring his doting husband. class excitement and ukulele music ensue."]





	the longest time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time podficcing but hopefully i did okay

[click here to download](http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=98575466867517599940)

[listen on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/pastelvirgil-podfic/the-longest-time)


End file.
